Don't give up, okay?
by XxkimmetjexX
Summary: Kairi just moved on her own, she is really nice and A little shy but she has a big secret. Her friends try to help her but what if someone out the past walked back into your life? and what if you're falling hard for the boy who is already taken? my first fanfic, so tell me what you think about it. thanks.
1. First day

First day.

Kairi Pov.

I finished the last box with stuff and I let me fall on my bed. today is my first day in my own house. After my parents threw me out of the house. why they did? well about 1 month ago they found out that I was pregnant with my ex-boyfriends baby. but i'm only 18 and I have not enough money for two and it has no father. he cheated on me with my best friend. well she was my best friend now i do hate her. I had an abortion as soon as I found out but it was too late cause my parents found my pregnancy test. they were really mad. they said "if you're old enough for that, than you can live on your own." so thats why i'm here. today is a new begin, with new friends, a new school. maybe i can find a nice job and meet the love of my life.

I checked my phone and I saw that I got nothing, not even a missed call or a message. I sat up and looked at the clock and I let out a sigh "it's only 1 pm" I said to myself. I got up and grabbed my purse and keys and walked to the supermarket around the corner. it was a short walk only 10 minutes away. i grabbed a shopping basket and looked for some food I liked and walked to the pay desk. after i paid i took the bag and walked back home. as i walked I felt a raindrop so i started to run. i got back home and i walked to my room to change. it was raining really hard now. i went back down stairs and put the food i just bought away.

Sora Pov.

i was making out with my girlfriend when i heard my phone ring. "what's up" i said annoyed as i picked up. "hey Sora, sorry if you were busy but i'm throwing a party at my house tonight, so do you wanna come?" Riku my best friend asked. " yea sure you'll see me around 8" i said and i looked at my girlfriend but she was texting someone on her phone. "okay i see you around 8." Riku said as he ended the call. "so we're going to a party?" Xion my girlfriend said with a smile. "yea i think so but first let finish what we started." i said as i pulled her back to me and started to kiss her again. she giggled and kissed me back.

after 1 hour we were all dressed up and ready for the party so we went to Riku. i stepped out of my car and walked over to Xion. i knocked on the door and after a couple of minutes Riku opened the door. he gave us a smile and stepped away so we could walk in. Xion went off to her Best friend and I walked over to the kitchen for a drink. i got me a drink i looked around me to see that Riku was making out with some blond girl, that Xion was dancing with Namine her best friend and that my friends were talking to each other. "yo Sora how are you doing. "Roxas one of my friends asked me. he walked over to me and put his arm around my shoulders. he had a drink in other hand and a goofy smile on his face. his breath smelled to beer. "hey Roxas i'm fine and if i can see you are too." i said with a smile. "yea i had a great time with Namine as you know what i mean. "he said as he winked at me. "yea i know i had kinda the same with Xion." I said with a smile. we stood there grinning at each other and talked about some other things before Xion and Namine grabbed us so we could dance. after almost an hour the most people where wasted and Riku had the idea to play a game. Xion and Namine where still dancing and Roxas and I were looking at them. we had a lot of fun until we heard a loud bang on the door. Riku turned the music down and walked to the door "who can that be" he said as he opened the door. there stood a girl with long auburn hair and really shinny blue eyes. she wore pink short shorts and a white tank top, she looked annoyed and really tired. she was tapping her foot and had her arms crossed over her chest like she stood there for a really long time. "sorry to disturb your party but i really wanna sleep so can you please turn the music down, for a little it's already 1 am." she asked. Riku looked a little surprised. he shook his head and smiled at her. "why don't you come in and party with us." Riku said as he gave her his famous i-really-wanna-know-how-your-lips-taste. smile. "no thanks but can you turn the music down? please?" she asked again. "okay just a little cause you're so beautiful." Riku said as he winked at her. she blushed a little, gave him a little smile, said thank you and went back to her house. Riku closed the door and looked at us. "why don't we call it a night and next weekend we do it all over again." he said. "yea why not i'm a little tired and i have to take Namine back home." Roxas said as he grabbed his jacked and put it on Namine's shoulders and walked out the door. "yea the same for us" i said as i looked at Xion she gave me a weak smile and grabbed her jacked. we walked out the door to the car and i drove off.

Kairi pov.

Beep, Beep ,Beep

I slammed my alarm as I woke up. i got up and walked to the bathroom for a shower. I had a terrible night of sleep. that stupid boy with his stupid party. I stepped out my shower and grabbed my towel and walked back into my room. I grabbed my favorite black shorts and a white blouse. did my makeup and blow dry my hair. after that i went down stairs to get some breakfast. i checked the time and saw i had still 10 minutes to leave so i checked my bag for school. i had my books my purse my phone and keys. some money for lunch and a pencil. so far i got everything i needed. I grab my jacked and walked to my car. "hey sorry for last night" i heard a voice. i turned around and saw the boy from yesterday. "oh yea i'm sorry too but it was a Sunday and today is my first day on school so I wanted some rest." i said. the boy had really long silver hair with green blue eyes. he was wearing black jeans with a red v- neck shirt. he had a smile on his face and he held out his hand to me. " i'm Riku by the way." he said I grab his hand and shook it " i'm Kairi" i said with a smile on my face. " it's nice to meet you" he said as he let go of my hand. "so maybe I'll see you later?" he said as he walked to his car. "yes maybe." i said as I got in my car. he waved at me and he got in his car too and drove off,

so maybe today will not that be that bad but today is the day that everything will change. today on a new school, with new people, a new place. new life here i come...


	2. The new girl

The new girl.

Sora Pov.

I stood by my locked with my friends they were talking about the party from last night. i shut my locker and grabbed my bag. "hey guys sorry i'm late" Riku said as he walked over to us. " don't worry bro your always late." axel said. I walked over to Xion and put my arm around her waist and gave her a little kiss on the cheek. she giggles and turned to me and gave me a kiss. "Riku your party was the best last night i can't wait for this weekend." a boy named Demyx said as he walked past us. "thanks man and i can't wait either." Riku said. we heard the first bell. "so i see you later?" Xion asked me as she grabbed her bag and looked at me. "yea i see you in History." i said. she gave me a kiss and walked away with Riku and axel to art. Roxas gave Namine a kiss as she walked to math. "come on." I said as i turned around to walk away. Roxas and I were walking when someone run into me and knocked me over. "hey look where you going" i said and sat up. i saw it was a girl but not just any girl, no it was the girl from last night. who asked if we could turn the music down. she rubbed her head and she glared at me. she got up and grabbed her bag and walked off. well that was something i thought and i stood up. i looked at Roxas who had a big smile on his face. I let out a sigh and walked to my class.

Kairi Pov.

as i walked into the class everyone stopped talking and gave me a weird look. i walked to my teacher and gave him my papers, i saw him smile and looking at me. "so you're the new student well tell us a little about yourself and take a seat next to Namine, Namine please raise your hand so she know where she can sit." the teacher said. i stood next to the teacher and looked right at the girl who raised her hand and gave me a little smile. "i'm Kairi Lockheart and i'm 18 years old. i just moved here on my own." I said as i heard some giggles. i started to blush and looked to my feet. "well nice to meet you Mrs. Lockheart, i'm Mr. Allen." my teacher said. i smiled at him walked over to the girl held her hand up. she smiled at me as i sat next to her. she had long blond hair with blue eyes and a little white summer dress. she was really beautiful and i think she had all boys over her. "hey i'm Namine nice to meet you. "she said as she held out her hand. i smiled and shook her hand." i'm Kairi nice to meet you too." I said. she smiled and asked me a few questions. "so do you like it here? i mean where you live?" "yea i like it it's really nice." i said as i wrote down what Mr. Allen said. "she nodded and went back to writing. we heard the bell and i put my books back in my bag. i walked to my next class what was English. "hey Kairi where are you going?" A girls voice asked me. i turned around and saw Namine with a blond boy. "hey Namine i was on my way to English what about you?" i asked. "oh I have art together with Roxas. "she said and pointed at the boy next to her. "oh right Roxas this is Kairi i met her in Math." Namine said as she pointed at me and then back at the boy. he had blond hair just like Namine and blue eyes. He smiled at me and said. "it's nice to meet you Kairi i'm Roxas. I smiled back at him and said. "it's nice to meet you too." "so I'll see you later?" Namine asked me. i nodded, said goodbye and walked over to my next class.

Sora Pov.

I sat in my usual place next to Xion she was texting with Namine on her phone cause we had still 5 minutes before class started. i was texting with Riku.

**Riku / **Sora

"class is already boring."

**"haha I know right. but do you remember that girl from last night?"**

"yea i do why do you ask?"

**"she just walked into my class and i have to say she is really beautiful."**

"you say that about every girl."

**"but she really is, gotta go teacher just walked in, see you at dance class."**

I put my phone back in my pocked just in time as Mrs. Jones walked in "good morning class, put your homework on my desk thank you." she said. oh no... i forgot to do my homework. I looked at Xion who stood up and walked over to Mrs. Jones desk. "Mr. Hikairi where is your homework?" Mrs. Jones asked me. "well uhh.. I left it at home." i said "well you know what that means right? detention Mr. Hikairi." she said and walked back to her desk and sat down. "you can go on where we left last week." she said and started to write something in her book. I let out a sigh and did what she said. after a couple of minutes I got bored and looked at Xion and smiled. she was so serious. 'i'm really happy with her' I thought to myself. I looked at the clock and saw we had only a couple of minutes left so I packed my bag and waited for the bell to ring.

I was on my way to my locked with Xion as I saw Namine with Roxas, "hey guys" Xion said and they both turned to us. "hey so are you ready for dance class?" Namine said as we walked over to them. "yea I am." I said as I put my arm around Xion. we walked to our locker. I looked at Xion and saw Riku and Axel coming our way. "hey Bro. "Riku said to me. "are you guys ready? the new girl is also in our dance class I hope I can dance with her." Riku said as he smiled. I rolled my eyes and went off to dance class.

Kairi Pov.

I was waiting for the rest to come in as I heard a familiar voice so i turned around and saw Namine with Roxas and some friends of them. I saw also the boy who lives next to me. Namine was the first who saw me and walked up to me "hey Kairi I didn't know that we are in the same class." She said cheerfully. I smiled at her and saw that her friends all looked at me. "oh Kairi I want you to meet my friends. "she said as she pulled me over to her friends. "hey guys I want you to meet Kairi, Kairi this is Roxas but you already met him, Sora and Xion. "she said as she pointed at a boy with spiky brown hair and blue eyes and a girl short black hair and black eyes. he looked bored while she smiled at me and gave me a hug. "hi Kairi nice to meet you." She said and let me go of me. "it's nice to meet you too." I said as I gave her a weak smile. "and this are Axel and Riku." Namine said as she pointed at a guy with spiky red hair and green eyes and the boy I already met. he is my neighbor who gave that party. "hey Kairi nice to see you again. "Riku said and waved at me "oh you have already met?" Namine asked me. "yea something like that, I saw him this morning as i walked out the door." I said as I looked away. "well it's nice to meet you Kairi. "they guy named axel said to me and crossed his arm on his chest. 'it's nice to meet you all." I said. "hello class sorry i'm a little late but get ready to start, we gonna learn a new dance today so I choose you dance partner. alright? okay. Namine you dance with Roxas like always, Riku you dance with Xion, Kairi you dance with sora, Axel with Larxene and Aqua with Ventus." our teacher said. "but I dance always with Xion. "sora said. "I know but you're great dance and Kairi is new so you can learn her the dance moves, oh Kairi you can call me Mrs. Smith thank you."she said as she looked at me and smiled. she clapped her hand and told us to get into our position. we did as told and I walked over to Sora. he didn't look mad or annoyed but didn't look happy either. Mrs. Smith danced together with another teacher named Mr. White and she told us that we has to follow her lead. Sora put his hand on my waist and grabbed my hand with the other and I laid my hand on his shoulder. the music started and I followed Sora's lead. he was really great. we danced just like Mrs. Smith said. "okay boys get ready, we gonna spin her around and dip her a little and pick her back up just like this. "she said and did what she said. Mr., White spun her around and dip her a little and picked her back up. it was really beautiful. "okay you all get it?" she asked. we all said yes. "alright than do it." she said. Sora did as told and spun me around dip me a little and pulled me back up to his chest. i was really close to sora's face and he gave me a little smile. my heart skipped a beat and felt my face heat up. "that was great Sora." Mrs. Smith said. I saw Sora blush a little but gave her a smile and let me go. i looked back at Namine and saw her smile.

today is gonna be a long day..


	3. Shopping

Shopping.

Kairi Pov.

School was finally over. I stood up and walked out the classroom. i was on my way to my locker when i heard my name so i turned around and saw Namine with Xion and their boyfriends walking up to me. "hey guys." I said as Xion hugged me and Namine waved at me. "hey Kairi what are you doing now? do you have any plans for today?" Namine asked me. "no i don't, why?" i asked. "well Xion and I go shopping and we thought maybe you wanna join us?" Namine said as she smiled at me. I smiled back at them and thought about it. shopping with Namine and Xion, well I just met them but they're nice so why not. "sure why not." I said with a smile. "yaay. this gonna be amazing." Xion said with a smile. "so how are we going, i mean do you both have a car or do you walk or...?" i asked at them. "no most of the time will Roxas pick me up and drop me off." Namine said. "yea for me the same, Sora always pick me up and drop me off." Xion said. "so how are we going?" i asked. "we can walk or will you drop our off Roxas?" Namine asked at Roxas who was talking with Sora by their Locker. "what. sorry babe i didn't listen what did you ask?" Roxas asked at Namine as he gave her a lovely smile. Namine sight and asked again. "can you drop us off by the mall?" Namine asked. "yea of course." he said as he walked over to Namine and kissed her cheek. she giggles and blushed a bit. "well you don't have to i'm here with my own car so i can drive." i said. "well where are we waiting for then? come on." Xion said as she Kissed Sora and gave Roxas a hug and skipped towards the school doors. "bye babe." Namine said as she kissed Roxas and walked to my car with me. "bye babe have fun. "Sora said to Xion but she was already out the doors. "bye ladies and have fun. "Roxas said as he winked. "bye see you later. "Sora said to us. "bye guys." I said.

Sora Pov.

Roxas and I went to my house after school cause the girls are shopping. "well what are we gonna do?" Roxas asked as he lay on the couch. "I don't know we can call the boys over so we can play video games and eat pizza." i said. "so I call Axel and you Riku?" Roxas said as he grabbed his phone. "sure thing." i said and called Riku to come over. after 10 minutes they were both here. "hey, what are we gonna do?" Axel asked me. "we can play video games and eat pizza if you guys want?" i asked. they all agreed and we orderd some pizza.

Kairi Pov.

I was at the mall with Namine and Xion. "omg look at this dress. "Xion said as she walked over to a pink dress. "yea i bet that he looks beautiful on you." Namine said. "i'm gonna try him." Xion said as she walked away with the dress. "hey Kairi what do you think about this one?" Namine asked me. she was holding a White top with light blue shorts. "yea it nice why don't you try it on." i said "no i meant for you." Namine said as she handed me over. i looked at it, it is really nice but i can't buy too much. I looked at the price and fainted almost. "no Namine i can't it's too much." "I can pay it for you." "no you haven't this is too much." i said and put it back. Namine looked disappointed but didn't say anything else about it. after Xion got back and paid for her dress we got to a pizza place. "so what pizza do you girls want." A women with really long red hair asked us. "we want pizza with only cheese." Xion said. the women nodded and walked off to get our pizza. "you fine with it right? i mean you like cheese right?" Xion asked me. "oh yea of course." i said with a smile. they both smiled at me and we waited for the pizza to come. Namine and Xion were talking about their boyfriends and i was on my phone playing a game. "so Kairi tell us a little about yourself." Xion said to me. I looked up and they both looked at me. "yea do you have a boyfriend? do you have a crush on someone? what's your favorite food?" Xion asked me. I blinked once and said." no i don't have a boyfriend I just broke up, no I don't have a crush and I love ice cream." "why did you guys broke up?" Namine asked. o no.. what do i say? the true? or a lie? well he cheated on me with my bestfriend and guess what I was pregnant but I had a abortion and my parents threw me out after that. no i can't say that they think i'm weird or anything or worse, a slut. "oh well there were no sparks anymore so we thought it was better to be friends." 'a lie a big lie.' i thought. "and it is just two months ago." i said. "oh well how does he look like what was his name?" Xion asked me. I sight "his name was Zack he had black short hair a little spiky and blue eyes he was tall." i said. "how long did you two date?" Namine asked me " for almost 2 year." i said as i looked down. it hurt to talk about your ex who cheated on you. "well that is really long." Xion said. "yea" i said still looking down. "but cheer up maybe you find a really nice guy here who is so much better." Namine said.

we finished our pizza and we got back to my car. "were do i drop you guys off?" i asked a i drove off. "at sora's house." Xion said i nodded but realized that i had no idea where he lived. "how do i get there?" i asked. "oh right." Xion said. after 15 minutes of driving we got there. "do you come in?" Namine asked. I smiled and nodded and stepped out my car. Xion knocked on the door and after a few seconds Sora opens the door. "hey babe how was the mall?" Sora said and kissed Xion on the cheek. "it was fun, can Kairi come in?" she asked. "of course you silly." Sora said as he lightly chuckled. he stepped aside and let us in. "Babe! i missed you. "Roxas said as he runs over to Namine, picked her up and kissed her. "It was only 3 hours." She said as she giggles. "3 hours to much. "he said pouting his lip. I walked over to the couch and sat next to Riku. "hey Kairi how was shopping?" Riku asked me. i smiled and said "it was fun." he smiled and nodded. "did you guys hear, next week we do get two new student on school but this time it's a boy and a girl." Roxas said as he walked in with cookies some drinks for us and Namine behind him. "here you girls go." Roxas said and sat on the floor next to Axel. "do you know their names?" Riku asked. "nope." Roxas said.

hmm a new boy and a new girl?


	4. the new boy and girl

Kairi pov.

It been two weeks already, time really does fly fast. I was on my wat to math together with Namine, she was talking about her weekend with Roxas. he took her out for A movie and dinner. "and it was so romantic."she said as she sat in her usually place. I sat next to her and put my bag under my tabel. Mr. Allen walked in with A girl behind him. "good morning class, befor we start I like you to introduce you to this girl, so say hi to...?"he looked back at the girl for her name. "Selphie." she said with a smile. "yea, tell us a little about yourself Selphie." he said and walked ovver to his desk. "well i'm Selphie Evans 18 years old, I just moved here with my brother and mom, its nice to meet you all." she said with A little smile on her lips. The girl had brown curly hair with green eyes. she wore a little pink dress with a cute little bow on her shoulder. she looked at Mr. Allen. "alright it's nice to meet you too Selphie, you can sit Next to Olette, please raise your hand olette."Mr. Allen said to a girl who sat in the back of the class. Olette had dark brown hair and green eyes I talked once with her she is really nice. Selphie walked over to the girl and sat next to her. "nice to meet you Selphie." Olette said to Selphie. she smiled at the girl and looked back at Mr. Allen. I looked at Selphie who was talking with Olette. 'hmm, i'm not the new girl anymore.' i thought to myself. "Kairi after class we should say hi." Namine said to me. "yea wel have." i said with a smile.

Before i knew it class was over and i walked to selphie. "come on we have to say hi." Namine said and walked to the girl. Selphie was talking with a boy, he had blond hair with brown eyes, he was a little taller than Selphie. "hey Selphie was it right?" Namine said as she smiled at her. "yea" she said "i'm Namine and this is Kairi we're in the same class so we wanted to say hi." Namine said and shook Selphie's hand. "nice to meet you." Selphie said and smiled at us. "this is my brother hayner, we both started today." she said, we looked at the boy next to her and he smiled at us. "nice to meet you too." he said. "hey babe, hey Kairi." we all heard and we turned around to see Roxas and Sora walking over to us. "oh hey Hayner how are you." Sora asked at Hayner. "fine, fine." he said and smiled. "do you know each other?" Namine asked. "yea we met in class early." Sora said. "Sora this is my sister Selphie." Hayner said towards Sora as he pointed at the girl next to him. Her smiled turned into a big grin and she shook her hand. 'it's nice to meet you, you got a really nice name." she said and winked at Sora. Sora chunkled lightly "thanks" "sorry selphie but he is already taken." Hayner said and pulled his sister back. "well i see you guys later." Sora said and walked off to his class. "yea we see you later." Roxas said and patted Hayner on the back and ruffled my hair. I slapped his hand away and glared at him, he laughed at me and walked away with Namine. " I see you two later." i said and walked to my class.

Sora pov.

I sat next to Xion in History and I was drawing something in my notebook. " ohh hey Sora." I heard a girl voice. Xion looked confused at the girl and then back at me. i knew i had to explain some things later so I smiled at her and kissed her quickly. "hey Selphie i didn't know we had the same class, Xion this is Selphie i got the same class with her brother and i just met her like 10 minutes ago together with Roxas, Namine and Kairi." I said, Xion looked at Selphie and mumbled quickly "nice to meet you" before she went back to the phone. "ohh so this is your girlfriend it's nice to meet you too, i really like your dress." Selphie said with a smile. She looked at Olette who just walked in. "oh hey Olette." she said and walked to the girl, Olette smiled at her and they both sat next to each other. i let out a sight and looked at Xion. "well she seems nice." Xion said and looked at Selphie. "yea but she is a little weird isn''t she?" i said. "yea she is." Xion said and leaned her head on her hands. "good morning class." said as she walked in. the most of us mumbled a good morning back and she smiled. "okay grab your book and turn to page 60, Sora you start with reading." she said and pointed her hand at me. i nodded and started to read. after almost 5 minutes she stopped me. "thank you Sora, okay" she said and looked at Selphie "oh an new student, what's your name?" she asked and walked to Selphie. "my name is Selphie, i just moved here with my brother and mom."she said happily. "nice to meet you Selphie, i'm mrs. Jones."mrs. jones said and shook her hand. "will you read?" she asked at Selphie, Selphie nodded and started to read where i stopped.

afther history I walked to dance class together with Xion. "hey guys." i said as i saw Namine and Roxas waiting for mrs. smith. "hey how was class?" "the same as always." i said to Roxas. "hey." Kairi said and walked over to Namine. behind her where Riku and Axel talking and laughing. "hey guys" they both said. "hello class. Mrs. Smith said, she clapped her hands to get our attentions. we all went silents and waited for her to go on. "thank you, okay class pair up with your dance partner from last week and we went on were we left." she said. I walked over to Kairi, she smiled at me and stood next to my side. "okay boys now grab the girls hand and put it on your shoulder." i heard Mrs. Smith say. I grabbed Kairi's hand and put it on my shoulder i saw her blush a little and smiled at her. "now put your hand on her waist and hold the other in your hand." Mrs. Smith said. i put my hand on her waist and hold the other just like Mrs. Smith said. the music started to play and I moved to the beat. i had to be honest Kairi was really good at dancing. I spun her around now and then and at the end i dipped her a little and pulled her back up to my chest. I looked into her eyes and felt my heart skipped a beat. why was this? I thought, what's wrong with me... this is Kairi the girl i just met like two weeks ago and not to forget i've a girlfriend named Xion. i let her go and turned my back to her. i heard clapping and looked at mrs. Smith. "well done you two, okay a 5 minutes break everyone." she said and smiled proudly at us. I turned to Xion but she was laughing at something Riku said. i sight and walked to Roxas. he spinned Namine till she was dizzy into his arms. she laughed and kissed him on the nose. "stop it i'm dizzy." she giggled. "but you liked it." he said with a huge smile on his face. "okay class we gonna do the same dance for three more times. but a little faster." she said and the song started to play. I walked back to Kairi, she looked like a lost puppy. I smiled at her and held her like mrs. Jones told.

Kairi pov.

it was lunch time already, I walked from my locker to the cafeteria to get something to eat, after i stood in line for almost 10 minutes i walked to the tree where we at most of the time. "hey Kairi wait up." i heard a girly voice, i turned around and saw Selphie with her Brother walking toward me. "hey Selphie, Hayner." i said with a smile. "can we sit with you?" she asked at me. "sure why not." i said and walked with Selphie and Hayner to my friends. they all saw me and waved at me. "hey Kairi what took you so long?" Namine asked me and took a bite out her boyfriends burger. "long line" I said and sat down next to Riku and Axel. "hey guys can we sit with you?" Hayner asked this time. "yea man, sit down and enjoy." Roxas said friendly. they both sat down and Selphie asked some questions. "so how did you guys met?" "well i just moved here like two weeks ago and i met Namine in math, she introduced me to the others." i said with my mouth full. "okay and how did you guys met?" she asked at them. "well Roxas and me are cousins and we all childhood friends."Sora said. i choked on my food and started coughing, i gullped my water down and looked at Sora with a confused look. "your family?" "yea, you didn't know? we look a little similarr and we have the same last name, you din't figured that out?" Roxas said with a confused face. "n-no how should i know nobody told me." i stuttered and blushed. "so do you guys have siblings?" Selphie asked at us. " no only child." I said and looked down. "i have a sister." Xion said "her name is Aqua she is in our dance class." she said towards Selphie. I opened my mouth to say someting but Sora interrupted me "i have a twin brother." okay now he's lying first is Roxas his cousin noww he had a Twin brother what else is he gonna say? that he is a singer in a famous band? i giggled at my own thoughts. "ohh cool." Selphie said "what about you Namine?" "no i'm only child." she said with a little smile. "i've a twin brother too." Roxas said "his name is Ventus he just look like me but our eyes are diffrent, see i got blue eyes and he has green eyes." he said "what about you riku? do you have a brother or a sister or you axel?" "nope we both are only child." Riku said and crossed his arms over his chest. " oh okay." Selphie said. "I didn't know that about you guys, why didn't you tell me?" i asked them "you never asked." Sora said simply and laid back on the grass. I took a sip from my water and looked at my phone, I had a missing call from my mom? why? i thought she was mad at me? "sorry i have to call someone." I said and stood up. I called her back and at the third ring she picked up. "hello?" she said. "hey mom did you call?" i asked her I heard some noises on the background. "yea i tried to call you earlier but you didn't answer." my mom said. "oh did something happens?" i asked "no honey i was just woried about you and i felt sorry how i did the last time i saw you, can i come over today? after school?" she asked me. "Yea sure mom." i said "okay sweetie i see you later." she said. "see you later." i said and ended the call. i walked back to my friends, they where laughing at something Riku said. "it's true, really!" he said. I sat down and they all looked at me. "was that your boyfriend?" Selphie asked with a smile on her face. "no my mom." i said and let out a sight "why do you look so sad? did something happen?" Namine asked me. "no i'm fine, it's just something i will tell you sometime but not now okay?" i asked sadly. she nodded and smiled at me. Xion walked over to me and hugged me. "don't worry Kairiwe here to help you no matter what." she said and smiled at me. i smiled back and nodded. "i know thank you." they all smiled and Namine huggedd me. i felt really happy, i know i only met them but it's really nice to have some friends. i was looking forwards to 4 pm. i'm finally got to see my mom after almost 1 month. i know it doesn't sound that long but if you're alone than it's really long. I looked at my friends and smiled. Xion was playing with Sora's hair and Namine sat in Roxas lap. Riku and Axel where talking to Hayner and Selphie was on her Phone. i was really happy that i met them, today was gonna be a good day i thought. we all heard the bell and stood up. "see you all later." Riku said and walked off. "see you guys" Axel said and walked behind Riku. Selphie waved at us and walked off with her brother. "bye babe see you later." Sora said to Xion as he kissed her. Roxas did the same with Namine and they both walked off. "bye Kairi see you later."Xion said and walked off with Namine.

Jup, it's a beautiful day, i thought and smiled and walked to History.


	5. the truth

The truth.

Kairi pov.  
>I was really excited to see my mom again. I closed my locker and said a quick goodbye to my friends and run to my car. After 10 minutes I got home and run up stairs to change quickly. I heard the doorbell and rush to open It. "Baby I missed you so much." My mom said as she hugged me and kissed me on the forehead like she always did. "I missed you too mom." I said and hugged her tighter. After almost 5 minutes we let go and I let her In. "well I have to say you got yourself a nice place." She said with a warmly smile on her face. I smiled proudly at her and walked into the kitchen to get us a drink. "How have you been Kairi?" She asked me as she sat at the table. I poured us some orange juice and walked over to my mom. "Great mom, it's really nice here and I even got friends mom." I said happily. She smiled at that and took a sip from her glass. "I'm glad to hear that, but are you happy?" She asked serious. What was that for question I thought of course I'm happy. "Yea mom I'm really happy. " I said and looked at my glass. I hear her sight but she didn't say anything. I looked at her and saw she looked down. "What's wrong?" I asked "It's just, It's weird you know only me and you dad normally we had three of us and now It's only the two of us. " she said sadly. "Oh mom don't worry I come visit every vacation and weekends If you want? I even could sleep over at my old bedroom." I said to cheer her up. I saw her smile a little but it faded as fast as it came. "Kairi your friends do know the true about right?" She asked. I tried to hind my face behind my hair. "Not exactly." I said as I try to hind myself. "Kairi you have to tell them, what If they found out and you didn't tell them they would be mad or worse Zack comes back and tells them but a whole different story. " she said with fear In her eyes. "I don't want to think about it, that he ruins your life again." She said with tears in her eyes. "You know dad and I are really sorry about what we did to you. But we were to mad to think and did the first thing we could." She said as she started to cry. "Oh mom it's alright. " I said as I hugged her. She wiped her eyes and smiled at me. "but we both happy If you happy." She said. "I know mom and I think I will tell my friends about my past." I said. She patted me on my head and kissed my forehead. "Well it was nice to see you again why you don't come over this weekend." She said as she stood up and walked to the front door. I hugged her one last time and waved her goodbye as she drove off. I closed the door and grabbed my phone from my bag. I texts all my friends to come over so I could talk to them.<br>'Hey could you come over to my house I have to tell you something. X Kairi'

After 5 minutes I got a response from everyone that they were on their way or just okay.  
>I put my phone back in my bag and looked at the mirror. Okay Kairi It's now or never you have to tell them. They are your friends and if they really trust you and care about you than they will understand. I said to myself. I gave myself a proudly smile and sat on my couch.<p>

30 minutes past and Roxas and Namine where the first here. "So what would you like to tell us?" Namine asked. "Just wait until the others are here." I said. She nodded and we waited for the others to come. I heard a knock and walked to the door to see RIku with Axel, Sora and Xion. "Hey Kairi what was so Important?" Xion asked as she walked In. "I will tell you when we are complete." I said. She smiled at me and walked over to Namine and Roxas. Okay Kairi they all here so no turning back. I walked into the living room and sat at the chair next to my TV. Everyone was looking at me and I started to get nervous. I have to tell them but what If they think I'm just a slut or something? What as they hate me? I will lose everyone. But they are your friends... If they really care about you than they understand I thought to myself. "Well I want to tell you guys a little about myself and I mean not who I am but why I moved here on my own." I said as I started the play with my hands. I was really nervous. They all stayed silent and looked at me. "Well I hope you guys don't think the worse about me after I told you this?" I asked and started to tell the story.

"Before I moved here I lived with my parents, we were a happy family, we had everything, we had money, a beautiful house, and like they always said the perfect daughter." I said and looked at them. They didn't say anything so I continue my story. "I had a best friend back home her name was Rikku she was the best friend I could have well I thought I could. I just tuned 16 and I stayed over by Rikku, Her boyfriend gave a party and of course we were Invite. At that party I met a boy named Zack. He was really nice at that moment. We went on a few dates and after almost 6 months we start dating each other. I have to admit I thought I found my true love because we dated for almost 2 years, we just broke up like 2 months ago." I said quickly I was 16 when I got my first boyfriend and he was 17 almost 18 but had already a couple of girlfriends. Rikku my best friend was so happy for me and even jealous at me. Zack did everything for me and I thought he really did love me. But after almost 1 year and 3 three months everything started to change. Zack went to parties with other girls, or started to buy stuff for other girls, he always said that it was his niece or something like that. But I was too blind to see the truth. After 2 months my best friend broke up with her boyfriend, she said "Kairi I have feelings for A really nice boy." and I didn't think that she was talking about Zack." I said and started to tear up. I felt a hand on my back and looked up to see Namine and Xion next to my side with a sad smile on their face. I looked at the boys and saw that they all gave me a weak smile. "One week past and I wasn't feeling well, I told Rikku and she said 'I think you're pregnant.' I laughed when she said that but I believed her a little. So I did a pregnancy test and found out that I was pregnant. I let 2 week passed before I told Zack about It, he got really mad at me and slapped me In the face and said that he didn't love me, that I had to grow up and go find someone else to fuck with. but that's wasn't the part what hurt the most, no It was the part when I sat on my knees crying my eyes out and Rikku walked In and started to laugh and screamed at me that I was only a little child what believed everything what they said. They started to make out in my face so I ran to my car and drove home." I said and started to cry really hard. "Come on Kairi tell us what happened after that." Namine said in a sweet voice "yea Kairi we all here for you." I heard Roxas say. They not mad? I thought I wiped my face and told them the rest. "I got home crying and heard my parents yelling. I walked over to them and saw my mom with the test in her hand, my dad looked at me and start screaming at me. 'Kairi how dare you? You only 17 how could you? You're pregnant? How long?' my dad screamed '3 weeks' I said in a weak voice. my mom just shook her head and walked to the other room, my dad grabbed me by my arm and shook me and told me to grow up, he let go of me and said In a weak voice 'this Isn't a fairytale Kairi, when do see that.' he shook his head and walked away. After 2 weeks I had an abortIon but my parents didn't look at me or speak to me. 2 week past and on one day I got home and I saw a box with my stuff In It and a note with money on it." I said and stood up to get the note my mom and dad wrote and read it.

'Kairi your mom and I have decided that when you turn 18 next week that you move on your own, we left you some money so you could buy some stuff and pay the house bills, we don't hate you but this Is for the best, we want you to think about what you did.

Mom, dad.'

I put the letter on my table and looked up at my friends. "So that's the true about me that's why I moved here." I said and smiled weakly. "You all hate now don't you?" I said. "No of course not silly." Namine said to me and hugged me. "We glad you told us, now we know who you are Kairi." Xion said and hugged me too. I looked over at RIku and Axel who stood up and walked over to me. "Don't worry about that guy, you deserve someone better than that." RIku said and smiled at me. "Yea don't worry Kairi." Axel said. "You can count on us Kairi no Mather what we will always be there for you." Roxas said and stood next to his girlfriend. "Yea don't worry Kairi you will find a guy who really loves you no Mather what." Sora said and stood next to Xion. I looked at them and started to tear up again but from joy. "Thank you guys, I'm really happy to hear that." I said and smiled at them. They all hugged me and try to cheer me up.

Sora pov.

1 hour later we all orders pizza and watched a movie. I didn't think that about Kairi but everyone has their own secret right? I looked over to her and start smiling. She was something special I thought to myself. She sat next to Namine and Xion on her couch laughing about something Xion and Namine told her. "You know I'm happy we met her." Roxas said "yea me too" I said and sipped from my drink. There laughter died down and she looked at me with a spark in her eye. She smiled at me and went back to the movie. I looked at Xion and Smiled at her, she waved at me and walked over to me. "You know I saw you staring at Kairi." she said with a little smile. "What? No I wasn't staring at her I was just thinking... did you expect that from Kairi?" I asked Xion. "Nope... but I like her more now." she said and kissed my cheek. She leaned in my chest and we watched the movie together. After the movie Roxas and Namine went home. "Just call us when you need something." Namine said to Kairi and hugged her goodbye. "Yea I will, see you tomorrow." Kairi said and let go of Namine. "Bye Kairi." Roxas said and patted her on her head. She smiled and waved them goodbye, 5 minutes later RIku and Axel left. "Kairi if you need something just walk next door alright." RIku said and hold her shoulders. I will." she said and nodded. He gave a smile and kissed her cheek. Axel waved her goodbye and walked away. "Kairi thank you for today, it was nice to know you better." Xion said and hugged her. "No thank you for listening." Kairi said and hugged her back. She looked at me and gave me a smile, I smiled back and looked away. "Well I see you tomorrow." Xion said and let go of her, Kairi nodded and waved Xion goodbye. I patted her on the back and followed Xion to my car. Kairi closed the door and I drove off with Xion.

Today was something...


	6. my first party

**okay i have to say that i'm sorry but i had a little trouble with this one and i'm really buzy at school and everything so i'm really sorry and i hope you all like it. and sorry for the people who don't. **

Kairi pov.

It was Friday and only 2 hours until Riku's party, I'm really existed about it. Why? well its my first party with my new friends and I have no idea how they are on a party so yea i'm pretty existed. I looked back at my mirror for the third time with a pink strapless dress, what should the girls wear tonight? a dress? shorts? skinny jeans? I grabbed my phone and called Namine. "hello Kairi." "hey Namine what are you wearing to the party?" I asked and i heard her giggle "oh a little pink dress with black heels, why?" she asked and i smiled a dress it is "oh i didn't know what i should wear so.. thanks Namine i see you tonight." i said and ended the call. I walked back to my closet and grabbed my black little dress and put it on. 'perfect' i thought and smiled. i grabbed my heels and the only heels i own and put them on. what should i do with my hair?

Sora pov.

i sat on my bed with Xion in front of my mirror and smiled. she wore a baby pink dress with a little bow on the shoulder and she looked really beautiful. she grabbed her white heels she loved so much and put them on. she turned around and smiled at me "so how do i look?" "your beautiful" I said and grabbed her hand so i could pull her over. she smiled brighter and kissed me on my cheek "thanks babe, so how should i do my make up?" she asked "i don't know how you like it." I kissed her head and sat back on my bed so I could look at Xion. Why have girls so much work? I mean yea she looks really beautiful with make up but she looks also beautiful without the make up and everything. I got up and walked down stairs and grabbed us a drink. "Babe I'm ready" "Okay than I'm gonna change." I said and walked back up with the drinks. "Ahw thanks babe" "you're welcome" I said with a smile as I handed her the drink and walked in my bathroom to shower.

Kairi pov.

I looked for the last time in the mirror. I had my hair in a bun and wore light make-up, not to much I don't like that only eyeliner and mascara and a little lip gloss. I smiled at myself, I was happy with how I looked. I grabbed my phone and my keys and walked down stairs. Okay my first party with Namine and Xion. Why am I so nervous? I mean this isn't my first party ever, when I was still with zack I had every weekend a party and Rikku had also every friday night a party. I walked to Riku's house what was next door and knocked. "Hey Kairi just in time like I said." Riku said and gave me a big smile. "Yea." I walked in, the music filled the house. I searched for Namine or Xion but I didn't see them. "Hey Kairi looking good." I heard and turned around. Axel stood there with a big smile and was looking me up and down and I got a little shy. "Uhm thanks axel" I said and I gave him a little smile. "Why don't you look like that on school? I swear every guy would be fighting for your attention." He smiled bigger and put his arm around my shoulders "let me introduce you to my friends." We walked over to a group guys "hey guys this is Kairi, Kairi this are Vanitas, Demyx and hayner but you two do already know each other." They all smiled and said a quick hi. Vanitas looked just like sora only with black spiky hair and golden eyes. Is this the twin brother of Sora? He held out his hand and smiled "hey Kairi I'm Vanitas." He had a deep voice deeper than Sora. "So why didn't we met before?" The boy named Demyx asked me and looked me up and down just like Axel had done. "She moved here like 1 month ago and this is her first time being on Riku's party" Axel said for me. I nodded and looked at Hayner "Hayner where is Selphie?" "Oh she is with Olette getting a drink." He said and pointed at Selphie. I smiled at Hayner and went to Selphie. "Hey Kairi omg look at you you're so beautiful." She said and pulled me in a tight hug. "thanks but isn't it to much?" "are you kidding me? no it's perfect, you have to dress like this on school." She said and smiled "oh no not you too, Axel said just the same what you just said." "hey Kairi how are you?" "i'm fine thanks Olette." I smiled. "oh look there are Namine and Xion come on we gonna say hi" Selphie said and pulled me over to them. Namine wore an pink dress what was thigh on the top but hung lose over her hips. "hey girls how are you?" "hi Selphie hi Kairi, i'm fine thanks for asking." Namine said and smiled. "omg Kairi you look so beautiful." Xion said with a smile and Namine nodded happy. I smiled at them and looked at Roxas and Sora who walked over to Axel and his friends.

Sora pov.

Xion and I walked in as Riku opened the door and we both said an quick hi, "hey Xion, sora ready to party?" Riku asked with a big smile in his face as he looked Xion up and down, I always knew he had a little crush on Xion but he doesn't talk about it to anyone but only me. "Hi Riku have you seen Namine or Kairi?" She asked him with a little smile. "Kairi is with Axel and Namine I do.." "Xion omg you're so cute hi Sora hi Riku" Namine said quickly as she hugged Xion. "Come on we gonna say hi to Kairi I just saw her with Selphie and Olette" the blond girl said and pulled my girlfriend away from me. I watched Xion with Namine talking towards Kairi and Selphie, they all hugged and smiled. I had to admit but Kairi was really beautiful. Her dress hugged her perfect and she had her hair in an bun or how girls call that, she wore light make-up not to much just enough to let boys turn their head. What was I thinking? I have a girlfriend and now I called a different girl beautiful and not to forget.. she is one of my girlfriend best friends. I felt a hand on my shoulder "hi Sora stop checking Xion out and come on we gonna have a drink." I heard Roxas say, I turned my head and smiled at him. Sorry buddy but I wasn't looking at Xion.. "alright come on" and I walked toward the kitchen.

Kairi pov.

I was talking with Namine and Xion, Selphie disappeared with Olette just a minute ago. They were in a deep conversation so I looked around and saw a few boys looking at me, I felt a little shy. Why are they looking at me? Do I Look that weird or something? My eyes stopped on one guy and I felt my heart skip a beat. Sora was lookimg at me, no he was checking me out. I don't know where to look. Why do I feel like this I mean he is the boyfriend from my best friend. So why do I still feel like this? I saw Roxas and Axle with his friends standing next to him and Roxas tapped him on the shoulder, Sora smiled and they all walked to the kitchen. What did Roxas say? "Come on Kairi we gonna dance a little" Xion pulled me towards the crowd room and we started dancing.

Afther a little while I got tired, I walked towards the kitchen so I could grab me a drink "hi Kairi how is the party going?" Riku asked. "Fine, I'm having fun thanks for asking" I smiled at him. He smiled back at me and walked away. I let out a sight, I'm really having fun but I do miss something but I don't know what. I felt some eyes on me so i looked up, to my surpirse I saw Roxas and Sora looking at me. why are they looking at me like that? i mean they both looked chocked? i smiled at them and waved them to come over, they shared a look and walked over to me. "hi guys how are you?" "fine thanks for asking Kairi, i have to admit you look..really uhh.. really different" Sora said with a nervous look in his eyes. what is wrong with them? "yea Kairi different." Roxas said and scratched his neck. okay they both weird.

Sora pov.

okay whats wrong with me, why am I so nervous. I've a girlfriend and not to forget she is a friend of my, even my girlfriend best friend, so why does my heart skip a beat when i look at her? why does she look so damn beautiful in that dress, with her black heels and tthe make-up why? "well i'm gotta go Xoin needs me" I rushed toward Xion, she was dancing with Namine deep in her own world. "hi babe you have to dance with me, Namine you should too with Roxas." Xion grabbed my hand and started to dance. i smiled at her and put my hands on her hips. she smiled back at me and we stayed like this for the next couple of hours.

"babe I'm thirsty i'm be right back" "okay" Xion walked away from me towards the table with drinks, i sighted. "are you thinking the same?" I jumped a little at the voice next to me "oh Roxas, where are you talking about?" "about Kairi, you thought the same right? that she was really good looking right now right?" "yea a little but i don't want it" "since when does she look like that?" " i don't know.." i sight. Roxas is right she does really look good, she is really beautiful even hot or something. my eyes found her in no time, she sat on the couch with Axel and my stupid brother. she was laughing at something he said. do they know each other? before i knew what i was doing stood i next to Kairi, her head bumped against my leg and her laughter stopped. "oh hey Sora i didn't see you sorry." she said still giggling. "hi, what are you doing?" "i'm talking you dummy" she started to laugh again, okay maybe she was tipsy or drunk already. "little brother i haven't see you tonight, how are you? are you and Xion still together?" vanitas asked with a smirk on his face. "i'm fine and yea i'm still with Xion." I said a little rude, my eyes never left Kairi "ohh i see" Vanitas said and his smile changed into a evil grin. without thinking again i grabbed Kairi's hand and pulled her against me "i'm gonna take you home okay." "but i'm having fun" "yea i can see that to much fun for my like" "you're a party pooper Sora" "yeah yeah i know" I said and walked to Xion "babe i'm gonna take Kairi to her home she is a little drunk i'm right back" "okay be save, thanks Kairi i had fun see you monday on school right?" "yea, thank you Xion bye bye" kairi said with a big smile. i kissed Xion and rushed afther Kairi, she was stumbled toward the door. i grabbed her hand and helped her towards her house. "hey Sora did you have fun tonight?" "yea i did, did you?" "i had a lot of fun, so much more fun than when i was with Zack or Rikku or both" she said with a big smile. "can you hand me your house keys?" "okay" she hannded me her keys and i opened her door. she strumbled inside, i closed the door and walked behind her. "Sora you can go now thanks for taking me home I'm gonna sleep" she walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass "are you sure? You don't need any help?" "No thanks I'm good thanks again" she said and went to the stairs. I turned around so I could leave but I heard a bang, I turned back and caught her just in time. My heart skipped a beat again and I looked at her eyes. Her eyes are really beautiful, I don't know how many times I said beautiful today but I don't care. Her eyes twinkled a little and her gaze went from my eyes to my lips and back. I have to lie if I said that I didn't do the same. Without thinking I started to close the gape we had and even when my head screamed at me to stop, that I had a girlfriend I couldn't stop. It felt just so right. She closed her eyes and I did the same. Before we both knew it touched my lips her...


	7. only a mistake

**okay so here is the next one and i hope you all like it. i'm sorry for all the typos and i hope you like it. **

Sora pov.

I pulled away slowly and looked at her. Her face was all red and her eyes looked everywhere except my eyes. "Uhh sorry" only sorry Sora? You just kissed a girl who isn't your girlfriend and you only say sorry? Wait Xion. O no what am I gonna do what if she finds out? Would she be mad? Of couse she will. "No it's okay Sora I'm really sorry to but do you mind if you have to leave? I'm really tired and I have some things to do with my mom tomorrow" she said in a tiny voice. I tried to look her in the eyes but she turned around and walked up stairs without an other word. "Be careful okay uhh I see you on school monday okay?" "Yea bye" that was the last thing I heard from her so I walked back to Riku's house. "Hey man where were you? We started to miss you even Xion went looking for you I thought you said only a few minutes but you went away for an whole hour what did you two do?" Roxas asked me with a woried voice "nothing happend but she needed some help with the stairs and when she was up stairs she wanted a glass of water so I helped her a little." A lie a big big lie. but else could i say the true? like o no Roxas don't worry okay she was all wobling and than she felt of the stairs with so i cacht her and guess what just in the heat of the moment i kissed her and i liked it so no nothing happend.. what a sick joke.. "oh well if i was you i should tell Xion that you're back." "don't worry i will" i sight and was about to walk away "oh can you tell Namine that we will leave in 15 minutes" "yea yea" I said and walked away. "hey Xion sorry it took so long oh and Namine Roxas said that you leave in 15 minutes" "oh thanks for saying" she smiled at me and walked away "why did it take so long?" "Kairi was all wobbly so i helped her up stairs and when i wanted to leave she asked me for a glass water, i'm so sorry Xion" "no it's alright i'm happy you helped a friend of my, but i started to worry cause it was already a hour but i do trust you" she said with a smile and hugged me "well i'm sorry" i said and kissed her.. i'm really stupid i just kissed a girl who isn't mine and now i just kissed my girlfriend what is wrong with me? i am a really sick person.

Kairi pov.

i just woke up cause my phone was buzzing, without looking i picked up "hey Kairi how are you, are you free today?" i heard my mom asked. "oh hi mom, i'm fine and yea i'm free today why? did you have something in mind?" "well i don't know if you forget but you promised me that we had a dinner today together like a family." she said a little disapointed.. shoot how could i forget that? "sorry mom but i will come i promise really just give me some time so i could wake up and get dressed" "okay honey i see you" "bye mom" i ended the call and looked at the clock. ohh only 10 am it's still early. i felt back on my pillow and put my hands over my face. what happened yesterday? i went to that party had really much fun, danced with Xion and Namine, talked with them, talked with Axel and his friends. got a drink from Vanitas and after that i don't remember much. only thay Sora took me home but nothing else. but i've a feeling i forgot something inportant but what? did someone show up? did anyone get mad? was there a fight? no no don't think stupid Kairi. i sight and got up. well i should get dressed and than leave for towards mom and dad.

Sora pov.

i didn't sleep all night i could only think about a red headed girl with really big blue eyes and a really nice smile. why, why did i kiss her why did i do that. why was i so stupid to get catch in the moment? what would all my friends think about me? and what should Kairi think about me? she probably hate me right now. I heard my phone buzz and just like speaking of the devil but she's calling me okay deep breath Sora just say that you're sorry and everything will be okay "hello?" "Oh hey Sora I wanted to thank you for yesterday, I'm glad you brought me home" she giggled "but I don't remember much about it I only know that I had alot of fun and that I just drank to much or something. But after Vanitas gave me a drink I just kinda blacked out I only remember you took me home but nothing else." She said. So wait she doesn't remember that I kissed her? Wait what she got a drink from Vanitas? Thats explains alot "you're welcome I'm glad your okay do you have a headache? Or does your stomach hurt?" I heard her laugh "no Sora I'm totally fine but thanks for asking anyways." "No problem" I smiled a little. "Well I gotta go I have family dinner today so I have to get ready see you monday bye bye have a nice day" "thanks you too" she ended the call and I let out a sight of relief, so she doesn't remember? okay well I made only a mistake right? so it's okay. or maybe she pretend she doesn't know about it, looking if I lie about it or something. no I don't think she will do that right? well i don't know but i have to talk to Vanitas.

Kairi pov.

I pushed the door open from my old house. i saw my mom and dad sitting on the kitchen table "hey mom, dad" i said and closed the door. my mom hugged me before i knew it and i could see she was really happy about it. "Kairi how are you honey i missed you, how is it on school did you met any cute guys how is it going with your friends. do you still like it they are you hun.." "honey stop it she just walked in how can she answer one of your quistions if you keep asking them?" my dad said "thanks dad" i said and my mom let go of me. "well i hope you're hungry cause i made your favorite food" I smiled at her and kissed her cheek "really mom omg thats amazing" she smiled bright at me and we went to the kitchen. "Kairi i've to say that i'm really sorry about what we did and that if you need something just call us and we will help you alright i'm really sorry." my dad said. i started to tear up and i hugged him "thanks dad i'm really glad to hear that and don't be sorry it is my fault too, if i used my head for one everything would be the same like they alway where" "no silly if you didn't do that you wouldn't met those great friends of yours" my mom said "thaks mom really i'm really happy about it," "and we are too, no mather what happened we are always proud on you, well most of the time than is you do something stupid we will tell you that of course" my dad said and i laught. dad always the same as always. i kissed them both on the cheek and sat down on a chair. "so how are you two doing? we have talk about me but what about you guys? did something happened here? did i miss something?" i aksed them but they only smiled "no sweety everything is pretty much the same as ever, we only miss you having around but anything else is the same." "i'm glad to hear that." my mom smiled and stood up. "i'm gonna make dinner ready, ohh Kairi don't you forget uncle Sid birthday next week." my mom said. oh right my uncle birthday if she didn't say anything i did really forget i'm glad she remind me. okay Kairi don't forget to get a present for him..

Sora pov.

I sat with Roxas and Axel in the little coffie house we went every saturday since we were only 14. our mom always took us here when we had a bad day or when we did something great. just to thank us or to cheer us up. "Sora whats wrong? did something happened?" Axel asked me. ohh if you both knew. "no nothing happend i'm just not feeling well thats all" I said and waved it off "are you sure? you are more spacing out than usually." "really guys i'm fine only a headache" i said annoyed. "ohh well okay if thats everything than it's fine." Axel said. i put on my famous fake smile and sipped from my coffie. if they all knew even if Kairi knew what would she do? what would she say? would she be mad or got hurt would she be laughing or crying? would she believe me or just thinking that i'm lying? i don't know what to do and what if Xion finds out. she would be mad or sad or would she break up with me? would she think i'm cheating on her with Kairi? i don't know what to think i only do know that i made a big mistake and that i'm dump and that it was only heat of the moment and that i shouldn't have done that. but i can't turn back time and even if i could, would i do it? do i really want to forget about it? her lips where really soft and warm and my heart skipped a beat when my lips touched hers, i felt a spark between us. and i have to admit i never felt like this with Xion. i do love her i really do but with Kairi I had a diffrent feeling i can't put them. i don't know if i'm happy or mad at myself, but i do know that i didn't hate it. "Sora do you mind if we are going? I have things to do with Namine and Axel promised his friends yesterday that they would hang out today? are you sure you alright? you know you can talk to us right? we wont bite" Roxas said with worried eyes. sorry guys I really want to but i can't i really can't tell you.. omg look at me i just souned like girl. what next? wearing a skirt and putting some more drama in it come on Sora you're a guy no no you are a men a real men so stop thinking about what happened and do something with your life. "you know what, i'm feeling like doing something crazy and stupid. so go a head guys i have to call Xion for a little bit so have fun guys, say hi to Namine from me and say hi to your friends from me Axel." I said with a smile "thats the Sora we know well okay bye." Axel said and walked away. Roxas left also and i grabbed my phone. okay first i have to text Kairi that i have to tell her something and that i call Xion. -Kairi can we talk tomorow? i have something to tell you but you have to know what i did it was a mistake a big mistake- I pushed send and called Xion. after the third ring she picked up. "hey babe how are you?" "i'm fine but Xion come over i want to do something crazy..."


	8. Beta reader not a a new chapter

**hey guys so i'm looking for a Beta Reader.. but i have know idea how i can find one.. **

**so if you wanna help me **

**it would be really helpfull **


End file.
